The realisation
by Fred and George89
Summary: Draco/Hermione fic. This is my first fanfic so go easy and read it. Its good......


Hermione turned to her parents.

"Bye mum, bye dad. I guess I'll see you next year." She gave her mother a hug.

"Hermione I could have not been prouder of your work."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said you are the best student that Hogwarts has to offer and that you will be the best Head Girl this year." Her father said with a smile on his face.

Hermione made her way up platform 9 and ¾ after waving her parents goodbye.

She looked for a group of redheads as she knew that Ron and Ginny were waiting for her. She found Mrs Weasley talking to Ginny.

"Now Ginny I don't want you to create any mischief, oh, what am I saying? Take care of yourself and make sure Ron doesn't get himself into trouble." She turned to Hermione, "For a minute I was starting to sound concerned!" She gave Hermione a backbreaking hug.

" So how have you been Hermione? And to think, Head Girl! I'm really proud of you! I just know you'll do great!"

"Oh! Thanks Mrs Weasley." Hermione replied with a smile.

"So where's Ron?" 

"Oh, Ron? He's talking to Harry a minute ago… um…. He should be around somewhere…" 

"Bye Mrs Weasley"

"Bye Hermione, do come and visit us at the burrow soon!" and with that she was off.

Hermione went with Ginny to search for Ron.

"Geez Hermione I can't believe that your hair is so smooth!" Ginny exclaimed.

It was true Hermione had found a way to tame her bushy hair and it was now long and sleek.

"Well Ginny, I was over at America in a city called New York and I bought heaps of muggle hair stuff and well, I guess this is the result!"

Ginny dragged Hermione through the crowd of people as they looked for Ron and Harry. They passed the Slytherins and Hermione noticed Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle standing like boulders at his side. He was laughing at a third year whose bag had ripped and was now levitating her books and quills. Hermione noticed that Malfoy had gotten pretty tall over summer. He was at least 6 feet tall. Hermione also noticed a small silver badge on his collar. The badge read in small letters: Head Boy

Hermione's eyes widened with shock. 'Malfoy's Head boy! I am going to have to work with him the whole year! Not only that I'm going to have to practically live with him!' it didn't occur to her that Draco's marks were nearly as good as hers.

"Ginny, Malfoy's head boy!!!"

"What!!! I mean, but, oh!"

" I know Ginny, I didn't realise until now!" 

"It can't be! I mean Professor Dumbledore knows that you two don't get along!" 

Right then Malfoy ambled up to them.

"So the mudblood's head girl. What a surprise." He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Surprised you got Head boy." Hermione turned to Draco.

"Don't be. I'm just as good as you. Hey, maybe even better."

Draco stared straight into Hermione's eyes. Hermione kept lingering eye contact with Malfoy.

"You think you can stare me out?" Asked Draco, forcing his eyes on hers. It was only then that he realised how pretty Hermione had gotten over the holidays. Not only had she shrunk her teeth in fourth year, her hair was now chocolate brown and silky instead of bushy. She had also developed quite a bit. He kept on staring into her hazel eyes. Hermione looked intently at his. Draco had piercing grey eyes that made her feel very cold.

Hermione suddenly spun heel, breaking eye contact and strode away with Ginny at her side.

"What happened?" Ginny questioned.

" Oh nothing. Malfoy's such a creep! Anyway we were looking for Harry and that brother of yours weren't we?" She had a cheeky smile on her face.

" Hey Mione, I think we better board the train now 'cause its going to leave. We'll find Harry and Ron later."

"Ok Gin lets go then."

They boarded the train and took a seat in one of the carriages. After talking about their holidays for a while, Harry and Ron turned up.

"Mione!" Ron yelled out. He gave her a huge hug, which she returned with a small kiss on the cheek. She saw Ron blush furiously. Smiling to herself she hugged Harry and looked at Ginny. Ginny got up to give Harry a hug. Harry seemed to have gotten used to the fact that Ginny had a crush on him since her first year and he didn't quite get as embarrassed as before. He gave Ginny a slight squeeze on her rear. Ginny stiffened a bit looking around for help. She found Hermione and Ron grinning wildly at her. Blushing irately she sat back down.

"So where were you?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Oh we were looking for you when Hermione got into this staring contest with"

Hermione was glaring at Ginny furiously.

"With who?" Ron suspiciously asked.

"Oh it was nothing really." Hermione cut in trying to save herself.

"Really?" Harry and Ron questioned.

"Yes, really."

"Okay then if you don't want to talk about it." Ron sighed. "Oy Harry, wanna play Wizard Chess?"

" Alright I guess." Harry replied with a slight groan. "We know you'll win Ron."

" That _is_ the point Harry. Besides I like winning."

" Ron your such an prat you know that?" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I get called that all the time."

They sat down on the seats and Ginny started talking to Hermione.

"You know that thing with Malfoy was completely unnecessary." Ginny suddenly said.

" Oh please. Don't even bring it up." Hermione said.

" He's quite cute don't you think?" Ginny enquired.

"Who?"

"Malfoy you idiot, who else?"

"Cute? Oh please Ginny!"

" Oh come on Hermione! Didn't you think he was even a _little_ bit attractive?"

"No Ginny, Not at all."

Ginny swore she could see a small smile creep over her face but she kept quiet about it.

They spent the next few minutes silent while Harry and Ron chatted about Quidditch. After a while, Draco passed their carriage and stopped.

"Granger, I need to talk to you for a sec." His voice wasn't friendly but it wasn't his usual sneer either. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said with hatred in her tone.

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He asked.

"Whatever you say to me you can say to Harry, Ron or Ginny." She snapped at him.

" Yes but I would rather prefer being alone."

" Okay then." Hermione agreed huffily.

" Oh and don't worry Weasley I won't hurt your girlfriend." Malfoy said with a snigger. Ron blushed a shade darker than his hair.

Draco took Hermione to another carriage.

"So, what do you want Malfoy?"

" I need to talk to you."

"Well? Go on."

"Okay then. Well as you know I'm stuck with _you_ as head Boy and I think we should come to a conclusion if we're going to have to stay together." 

"Okay I'm listening." Hermione responded.

"Well I was thinking of maybe if we came to an agreement to stay away of each others throats at least for this year."

"I guess if I want to save my reputation." Hermione said.

"Your reputation! Me, a Malfoy stuck with a mudblood!" 

"Do we have a deal or what?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Fine. I won't…"

"Tease me? Attack me?" 

"Fine. But that's it, clear?"

"Crystal."

" Oh and I think we should start calling each other by our first names, _Hermione_."

"Ok _Draco_, I'll see you later then."

Hermione got up. So did Draco.

"Ladies first." He gestured towards the door.

" Thanks." Hermione replied. She could feel his eyes on her body. She tired not to look worried. Her worst enemy was just perving at her. Hermione walked back to her compartment.

"What did Hogwart's famous death eater have to say?" Harry questioned.

"Oh just some crap about being Head Girl and cooperating with him. That's all." Hermione furrowed her brow, "and he's not a death eater, I saw his arm."

"But he's a Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Yeah its really weird!" Hermione said.

There was a silent moment.

 "Hey guys I think we should change into our robes now." Harry said.

"Yeah guys Harry's right." Ginny chimed in.

They changed into their school robes and the Hogwarts Express shuddered to a halt at the village at Hogsmeade.

It was a clear starry night and the group could see Hagrid's giant silhouette in the distance. 

"Hi Hagrid!"

" All righ' Harry?"

"Yeah. I would rather sailing across the lake with the first years. Its beautiful weather."

"Yeah t'is." Hagrid said beneath his bushy beard. "Well better be off. I'll see yeh later then."

"Bye Hagrid." They all waved him Goodbye and got into the horse-drawn carriage. 

"Ooh I wonder who our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year." Hermione said excitedly.

"I hope its Professor Lupin again." Said Harry hopefully.

"Lets just hope Snape doesn't get the job." Ron said with a sigh.

"That would just be soooooo bad." Ginny agreed.

Their carriage juddered to a halt. Professor McGonagall was standing there.

"Miss Granger, I need you to come with me."

"Okay professor," Hermione turned to the others, "I'll see you at the feast then?"

"Yep. Bye Hermione."

"Bye."

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to another carriage.

"As Head Girl Hermione, you will come with me to a special carriage and I will explain your duties to you both."

"Both?"

"Mr Malfoy of course!" Professor McGonagall chuckled.

They stepped into the carriage. It was decorated with with golden wallpaper and had to cosy seats in deep maroon. Above it was a small chandelier hung from the ornate ceiling.

"Lovely isn't it?" McGonagall beamed. "We've been improving it."

Hermione wasn't surprised when she saw a smug looking Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the seats.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy you're already here." Professor McGonagall said with a slight grin.

"Your duties will be as follows," She said, "Firstly, you are to meet every dinner at the great hall unless you are busy. Next you will assist the students with anything if in need and lastly as you probably have heard, Head Boy and girl have their own private common room, bathroom and a separate table for dinner. That is all. Any questions?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," Hermione said looking worried, "Are we sharing a bathroom?"

"Ahhh yes Hermione, Professor Dumbledore has suggested that this will be a problem but I told that you were mature enough to sort out your differences so there will be no need for separate bathrooms although we might add them in next year…" Her voice trailing off, "Well now I'm done I might give you two some time to mingle with each other." And with that McGonangall left.

"So…," She began trying to make conversation, "How was your summer?"

"Fine," he replied curtly, " Oh and um don't talk your interrupting me."

"And what exactly are you doing that I am interrupting?" She asked looking offended.

"Thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Come on!" Hermione teased.

"Hermione I'd rather not talk about it in front of a mudblood!" He said through gritted teeth.

Hermione thought it was time to stop. Instead she focused out the window. She felt his eyes on her for the second time today. It had started to sprinkle outside. The carriage finally stopped at Hogwarts. The other years were already there. She spotted Ron and Harry talking to Seamus Finnigan.

"So what did McGonagall want?"

"Oh just to explain our duties."

"Our?"

"Malfoy."

"Oh."

They entered the Great Hall. Hermione sat down at her own private table. It was much better than the house tables. She sat down next to Draco.

"I hope there are more Slytherins this year!" Draco said excitedly, "Last year we only had three!"

"All I hope is that this years Griffindors are up to scratch." Hermione replied tersely.

"Look Hermione is this makes this any better I want to apologise for that scene in the carriage and I'm really sorry." He looked straight into her eyes. 

'He looks sincere but he's probably done it hundreds of times.'

"Its okay." She replied with a grimace on her face.

McGonagall had brought the sorting hat and placed it on the stool. It began to sing.

_You may not think I'm pretty_

_ But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_A thousand years or more ago_

_When I was newly sewn_

_There lived four wizards of renown_

_Whose names are still well known._

_Bold Griffindor from wild moor_

_Fair Ravenclaw from glen_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad_

_Shrewd Slytherin from fen._

_For Griffindor the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw the cleverest _

_would always be the best._

_For Hufflepuff hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission_

_And power hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_Your safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

The whole crowd burst into applause as the hat finished its song. Professor McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment.

"You will come out in front when I call out your names."

"Abott, Sharon!"

It was obviously Hannah's younger sister.

The hat paused for a moment.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table was followed by cheers as Sharoonwalked to the table.

" Broklehurst, Jonathon!"

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Patricia!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, George!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so the sorting continued. Hermione was really excited. She just couldn't wait to see her room. She looked over to Draco. It was only then that she realized that Ginny was right. Smiling slightly as she tucked into her plate of mashed potatoes. After the feast was over, Professor Dumbledore led them to their rooms.

"So what do you want the password to be?" He asked Draco and Hermione in front of a portrait of a very young woman.

"Ummmmm…… how 'bout 'fat squirrel'?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Fat Squirrel? Where did you get that from? Oh well okay then.

Hermione gasped when she entered the room.


End file.
